alternate story
by Sparklegirl9569
Summary: Bree's thoughts the night Adam and chase come back from the mission. what if Douglas wasn't able to help fix Bree's chip.
1. Chapter 1

The night of the terrible mission

3rd person pov

Through the house nothing but silence could be heard. Everyone was fast asleep Tasha and Donald in their room, Leo in his room, and Adam and chase down in the lab. Yes everyone was fast asleep, everyone except Bree. Since she didn't have her chip she couldn't sleep in her capsule, Mr. davenport said something about a human not being able to withstand the energy, so Tasha set her up a bed in Tasha's old sewing room. So here she was laying in bed, not being able to sleep while thoughts of the previous days events.

Bree's pov.

Chase's words swirled around in my head as I layed in bed thinking about that days events. "congratulations Bree, I hope that being normal is worth it", that one sentence was what I had in my head the most. How could I have ever thought being normal was worth putting my brothers in danger.

Chase's pov

I was fast asleep in my capsule when my superhearing picked up what sounded like faint crying, and it sounded like it was coming from Bree's room. Quickly I stepped out of my capsule and walked over to Adam's already deciding in my mind to wake him up. It took a few tries, but once he opened his eyes he was almost wide awake. He gave a small yawn, "chase go back to bed its still dark outside".i sighed knowing he wouldn't be easy to get up," Adam get up I heard something in Bree's room, and I need your help". Adam's eyes snapped almost immediately after I finished, he had the look of pure terror written on his face, and I could understand why I too saw the look on her face when I told her we almost didn't make it out and how useful her bionics would have been, but I knew what really killed her was when I told her congratulations, I hope that being normal was worth it. I knew she was already feeling horrible, I could see it written on her face the minute we stepped in the lab, but when I made the congratulations comment I knew that was the last straw. Adam and I ran to the elevator and pushed the button for the main floor. We sat against the wall willing the elevator to go faster. Finally once the door opened to the kitchen. Adam and I made our way through the kitchen and up the stairs. Once we reached Bree's room, it became obvious that the crying was coming from inside. Pushing open the door we stepped into the room and made our way over to the bed. Looking at our sister it was clear that she didn't hear us come in, I was not surprised, she was laying on her stomach and her back was shaking horrible with the force of her sobs. I sat on the bed while Adam came up behind me. Leaning over I put my hands on my sister's shoulders and turned her around so she was laying on her back instead. and what I saw shocked me to the core.


	2. update(sorry)

**hey guys im back kindof. so i have gotten some new reviews and it amde me think about the way i wanted this story to go. so i am changing it around. it might take a few days but i will have a new chapter up soon. thanks so much to urfriendthe ninja(guest) and another guest for suggesting those awesome ideas. i will definately take them into consideration. see you nest chapter. review me ideas. thanks to everyone who does review me on my stories. i really appriciate it. you guys are the best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys. I'm back! So sorry it has taken so long, but there is a break in school and i am going to udate as many stories as i can. So hang tight, their coming. So for this chapter its a little bit different than what i was planning, but in a good way. Thanks to urfriendtheninja(guest) and another guest for your reviews. Your reviews guessing about what was in the next chapter gave me a great idea for this chapter. Hope everyone like, and please keep reviewing. I love hearign all the comments.**

**previously on alternate story.**

Leaning over I put my hands on my sister's shoulders and turned her around so she was laying on her back instead. and what I saw shocked me to the core.

**now onto the story.**

chase's pov

when i turned over my sister, at first all i saw was her crying. Worried i glanced over the rest of her body for any injuries, and thats wheni saw something that scared me more than any injury my sister could ever have. My hands reached out and took ahold of her arms before my brain could figure out what i was looking at. i turned my sisters wrist in my hand so that my brother was able to see it. looking up i didnt miss the sight of complete misery written on my brothers face. taking the role of mission leader, i quickly told adam to stay with bree and try to calm her down while i went and got mr davenport. running as fast as i could in the pitch black i guided myself to my parents room. without knocking on the door, i open it quick but silent and made my way over to my fathers side of the bed.

mr davenport's pov

I was having a dream about being surrounded by money when i was shaken awake my my son. groggly i looked up at him and immediately saw the look of fear on his face. Knowing that look far too much i jurked up and asked him what was wrong. he said bree, but that was all i needed to hear to jump into action. fallowing chase, we made our way to the room bree was starying in upstairs. since she destroyed her chip, she wasnt able to sleep in her capsule and had to sleep upstairs. when the pair got to the room, they saw adam trying to calm down his sister while trying to stop the bleeding on her wrists. acting quickly i came into the room and gently moved adam so that i could talk to bree and she could see me. i explained that i needed to look at her wrists and asses the damage. at first she was hasitant but quickly agreed after calming her down. looking over the cuts, i knew that they were bad. i didnt want to, but i would have to take bree to the hospital. luckily i had a secret hospital mainly for the bionic kids if they ever got hurt behond what h could heel. i told adam to gently pick up his sister and put her in the car. after adam had left the room chase turned towards me and wanted to know what was going on. sighing i told him that i thought that the cuts looked serious and i had a hospital that we were going to take her to.

(third person)

chase tried to continue to listen as mr davenport explained what was happening, but he couldnt help but go back to what his father had said just moments ago.**" when i examined the cuts, they looked pretty serious, so I'm just going to take her to my hospital mainly as a percossion. Dont worry, she'll be fine." **Chase tried to listen to him when he said she'll be fine, but couldnt help but feel like it would be fine in the begining. down in the livign room right before he went out the door, mr davenort turned towards his son behind him and told him to stay at the house. of course at first chase argued wanting to be with his sister, but was shot down when explained that adam was going to be there and soemone needed to watch leo and explain what happened. nodding in defeat chase slumped onto the couch. mr davenport promised that he would call as soon as there was any information on bree.

**at the hospital**

mr davenport paced in front of adam waiting for the doctor having any information o fhis daughter. in front of him Adam was sitting in one of the chairs frozen in his seat. davenport heard him mutter to himself "its all our fault", and concerned for his son moved closer to comfort Adam. before he could say anything to help his son, the doctor came through the double doors." davenport". Mr. davenport went to go talk to the doctor while Adam stayed put.

after they were done Mr. davenport was bombarded with questions from Adam who he didn't even realize came over." she'll be just fine. she has to stay here for a few days just as a safeguard but can come home soon" said davenport wanting to give less detail while still explaining what was going to happen.

"can we go see her now" asked Adam wanting more than anything to hug his sister and ask her what she was thinking and why she would do this. " yes Adam, we can but remember be gentle. we don't want her to relapse" said davenport wanting Adam to understand the severity if the situation." why don't you go ahead. I promised your brother that I would call as soon as there was any information on your sister" said davenport." no that's ok. ill just wait until he gets here then we can all go in together" said Adam.

after calling chase and telling him the news he told chase to bring the car to the hospital. once he arrived and quickly made his way over to the wing his father, brother, and sister were in. once he met up with the others, he was informed of any new information on his sister. almost zombie-like they all moved fluidly to Bree's room and stopped in front of the door. none of them wanted to open the door afraid of what they would see on the other side. finally Mr. davenport built up the courage to open the door, but that quickly diminished once he saw what was on the other side

**cliffy. Sorry guys for not updating sooner but its been crazy at my house. hope you guys like. I'm going to update this story every week. review what you think. see ya next chapter.**


End file.
